pairofkingspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Brady and Mikayla
Bra-Kayla is the pairing of Brady Parker and Mikayla Makoola (Bra'dy and Mi'kayla). Brady and Mikayla are not yet a couple they have come close a few times. Fans want to see these two get together in season two. In the last episode of season two they kiss. Season 1 Return of the Kings *Brady grew a crush on Mikayla when he first saw her. *Brady was the first one to see Mikayla. *Brady fell through his chair when Mikayla addressed them as "The Kings". *then brady told mikayla she was 'very but very pretty and HOT' ﻿ *Brady asked Mikayla to marry him. *Mikayla gave them a tour of the kingdom, and Brady always kept looking at her. *When they reached the top of the castle, Brady almost said that Mikayla was beautiful, but instead said that the pool table was beautiful. *Brady was always beside or behind Mikayla during the tour. *Mikayla took the bat necklace off of Brady because the bat necklace meant bad luck, which means that Mikayla cares about Brady. *Brady followed Mikayla's orders. *When Mikayla said that her dad said that Brady and Boomer were the twin kings who will turn the island into a golden age, Brady looked at her with a flirty face, and said in a flirty tone "What do you think?" *When they were told to kiss the belly of Chiki Kiki, Brady looked at Mikayla. *Mikayla clapped when Brady kissed the ruby. *Brady wanted a hug from Mikayla when he believed her. But Mikayla pushed him away. *Mikayla doubted that Brady will go to the dark side. *When Brady and Boomer were about to enter the cave where the ruby was, Brady said that he will catch the flying obstacles just so he could get the ruby for the kingdom. Boomer said that Brady just wanted to do it for Mikayla, and Brady said that Mikayla was part of the kingdom. Beach Bully Bingo *Mikayla gave him a good luck charm and Brady had that excited look on his face. *Brady assumed that Mikayla made the charm herself all night. But Boomer found a tag that says "made in China". *Mikayla distracts Brady. *Brady says that the necklace she gave him smells like the essence of her. *Mikayla gave them a hug, that crushed them, but Brady said that it was worth it. A Mermaid's Tail *When Mikayla asked them if she looked any different, Brady responded with "No. You look good as you did yesterday, and the day before that, and the day you were born." *When Mikayla gave him the "I'm watching you" face, Brady responded in a flirty way. *When Mikayla got turned into a mermaid, Brady ran over to the spot where she was and asked her if she was alright. *Brady carried Mikayla inside the castle to turn her tail back into legs. Big Kings On Campus *Brady noticed Mikayla in a school outfit and wanted her to eat breakfast with them. *Brady is jealous of Tristan, Mikayla's friend. *Brady didn't like school at the beginning, but now that Mikayla was going to school with Tristan, he wanted to go too. *Brady admits that he wants to separate Mikayla and Tristan. *Brady wants Mikayla to notice him. *Brady doesn't want to be rejected by Mikayla. *Brady wanted to impress Mikayla by showing him a fake scar that he claimed to have caused by running with a pair of scissors. *Brady cheered for Mikayla. *Brady wanted to torment Tristan. *Brady cancelled school for a whole month. He also gave Tristan a hot air balloon ticket (a one-way ticket)to get him out of the island. *Brady started a beach train with Mikayla *Brady was looking for Mikayla afterwards. *Brady wanted to answer for Mikayla about Tristan's offer. *Brady was spying on Mikayla and Tristan. *Brady was going to be extreme for Mikayla. *Brady made up some lies to impress Mikayla. *Mikayla was concered about Brady when he wanted to go on Broken Bobby and when he acted like he pulled a muscle so she pushed him away. *Brady was also concered about Mikayla when she was blasted up 200 feet off the ground. *Brady wanted to save Mikayla, and when he was up there with her, he said "Are we in heaven?" saying that Mikayla means "heaven" to him. *Mikayla was happy when Brady made it up. *Brady almost fell, but Mikayla pulled him up again and Brady said he got her, while sort of hugging her. *Brady's plans for Mikayla and him were dinner and a movie. *Brady thought that Mikayla knew why he was being extreme like Tristan, but he guess wrong. *When Brady found out that Mikayla isn't into Tristan, he had that excited look in his face. *Mikayla said that Brady has great qualities of his own.She thinks he's funny, genuine, and brave. Brady said that she also has great qualities, and she called him sweet (with a little punch) *Brady also called Mikayla sweet (with a little punch) *When Brady punched Mikayla a bit hard that almost knocked her off, he tried to pulled her back up. But they both fell. *Mikayla gave Brady a kiss on the cheek and thanked him and the viewers cheered. *Brady offered Mikayla a ride to school but she refused because she had a friend with her. Revenge Of The Mummy *When the lights turned out in the castle, Brady thought that Mikayla was making a move on him, and he thought this was romantic. *Brady imagined Mikayla saying that his arms were big and strong when he was thinking of a flashback. *Mikayla knows them so well - because she knows that when Boomer scratches, Brady shakes his leg. *Brady says that Mikayla was a vision and he dreams of her. *Brady was standing next to Mikayla during the Ceremony of Shame *Brady wanted to be honest with Mikayla by telling her that he lost the medallion, but Boomer punched him. *When Mikayla was acting like he didn't see Brady, and she said that she wanted someone to protect her, Brady came out of hiding and said "WISH GRANTED" *When Brady and Boomer started fighting, Mikayla pulled Brady and faced him while holding his shoulders. *Brady said that he will protect Mikayla. *Mikayla told Brady to turn around and Brady assumed Mikayla wanted to look at the whole him. *Brady and Mikayla were almost holding hands when they were tied to the tree. Brady was trying to grasp her hands. They were holding hands for 3 hours. *Brady assumed that the Tarantula people were talking about him and Mikayla being a good couple. *Brady called Mikayla "beautiful" and he said that she knew multiple languages < those were 2 out of 3 qualities he needs in a woman. *Mikayla knows him well because she knew what the number 3 quality was. *When he asked Mikayla what "saliva" was, he looked at her in a flirty way. *Brady likes Mikayla's crabbinnes. Oh Brother, Where Arr Thou *When Mikayla walked in, Brady wanted a greeting from her (hello, good morning, I love you) *Brady showed off his guns(muscels). *Brady didn't want to hit Mikayla, saying that he can't hit a girl (especially one with perfect, dandruff-free hair) *Brady wanted to wish for Mikayla to like him. *Brady was happy that Mikayla notices the he took a hair cut No Kings Allowed *Brady said "In my calendar 148 dates" it means that he valued every minute of him and Mikayla together *Brady also remembered what Mikayla told them *Brady is staring at Mikayla the whole time while she's saying something about the riptides *Brady found it funny when a tissue paper is in her sandals, even though both of them have TP on them too *Brady is always surprise when Mikayla just show up in front of them *Brady said to Mikayla "You really need to knock,no, you can come in whenever you want" *Brady also said in somekind of flirty way "Really,did a did they say something about two new guys" while he was more closely to Mikayla *Mikayla didn't want both of the kings to be locked in the dungeons *Brady immedietly agrees on Mikayla's cover up Season 2 Good King Hunting *Brady wants to finally ask out Mikayla *Brady has a mop with practicing like Mikayla *Brady spending the money on t-shirts of Bra-Kayla *Lanny writes a note making it happen like Brady *At the end of the episode Brady asks her out to Mikayla The Evil King *Mikayla has a dream that she nearly kissed Brady *Mikayla starts to question herself if she does like Brady *Brady says "We love Kinkow and all the lovely ladies on it, and they love us isn't that right Mikayla." *Brady puts his arms around Mikayla and Mikayla smiles and almost leans on Brady. *Mikayla freaks out and Brady think Mikayla is disgusted of him. And he realize shes acting weird. *Mikayla tells to Candace dream. Mikayla says "Does it mean I like Brady" *When Brady ask Mikayla whats wrong she says "I'm not ready to tell you so please go" *Candace told Mikayla that "A kiss is a magical thing, It can change lives,break spells..." *Mikayla knows that Brady was under a spell. *Mikayla KISSED Brady. *Brady was suprised and shocked and saids stupid things. *When Mikayla helped Boomer and Brady, Brady said "WAIT Why you saved him before your boyfriend" *Mikayla said "I only kissed you to get you out on whatever spell your in, I did for the love of my country" *Mikayla had a small hidden smile when she walked away. After talking to Brady. *Brady said to Boomer "She Loves Me" Videos Gallery Sin título.png Sin títu lo.png Hug .png Dibujo.png Dibujo 4.png Dibujo 3.png Dibujo 2.png Dibujo 1.png Dibujo (2).png Capture.png Casi beso.png 5.png Brady and Mikayla kisses.png Dwight-howard-pair-kings-chef-10.jpg Dwight-howard-pair-kings-chef-07.jpg Dwight-howard-pair-kings-chef-03.jpg kiss.png kelsey-chow-mitchel-musso-mistletoe.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Romance Relationships